Thanksgiving Reunion
by Yohioloid
Summary: The Shugo Chara Guardians, Plus Ikuto, Lulu, And Utau are all Grown up.. They all decide to have a Reunion.. And it's on Thanksgiving Day. Thanksgiving Late-ish One-shot! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!


**Happy Turkey Day everyone! I Hope all your Turkey Wishes came true! Nadeshiko exsist in this.**

**I hope you like this thanksgiving one-shot!**

* * *

****23 Year-old Rima Mashiro Stood In front of Nagihiko's Mansion he owns.

She didn't know if she should knock.

The last time she saw Nagihiko when he was 16, and had to leave for Europe.

She knocked.

Thank God one of his Maids Ansewered.

"Good evening! You must be Mashiro-san." The maid said.

"Yes." Rima said, as she bowed.

"Come in. Nagihiko and all his friends, are waiting at the table." The Maid said, Making an entrance for Rima.

Rima Walked in the house.

It was very big, and filled with photos of him.

_and her._

__no no no. Nagihiko wasn't married.

It was of his twin sister Nadeshiko!

Rima never got to see her. Now she finally Gets too.

She was jealous of Nadeshiko, how she got to be Amu's Best friend.

When rima walked inside the dining room, She was glomped by Yaya.

Yaya wasn't a Yuiki anymore.

She was now a sanjo.

Yaya and Kairi Fell inlove when they were in Middle school.

Then Kairi asked Yaya to marry him when he was 20, and she was 21.

Although they were young, Yaya had said yes. They never had a wedding since kairi couldn't afford it.

Rima sat at the Table.

Across From Nagihiko.

The two once dated in High school, But then broke up Near when Nagihiko had to leave for Europe.

"Um.. Okay everyone! How about we start a prayer before we eat?" Amu asked.

Everyone just nodded.

Everyone held hands.

Nagihiko held kukai's, who held utau's, who held yaya's, who held Kairi's, who held Ikuto, who held Amu's, who held Tadase's, Who Held Rima's, Who held Lulu's.

"We are All Thankful for the Food. Thank you god, For Blessing us with the food we have. Without it, we would starve. therefore.. Um... Were Thankful." Amu said.

"AMEN!" Everyone shouted.

Rima Had Turkey and Stuffing on her plate. She couldn't eat much, because she didn't have much of an appetite.

Utau however, put every food there was on her plate. As did Kukai.

Kairi Just passed food to Yaya, But he had some Turkey on his plate.

Amu Had Turkey, Stuffing, Yams, And Mash Potatoes.

Ikuto... Had Catnip?

Lulu had Yams and Turkey On her Plate.

Nadeshiko had Turkey and Stuffing on her Plate.  
Nagihiko Had Stuffing, Mash Potatoes, Turkey and Yams on his plate.

"Okay since we haven't seen eachother in a while, why don't we tell each other what we did with our lives?" Lulu asked.

"I'll go first. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki.. But you guys already know that.I'm 24 I'm Married to Tadase Hotori, I'm a Teacher Teaching Dancing." Nadeshiko said.

"Okay, I'm Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto. I'm 25, I'm Single, And Have a pet Bird, Named Stickers. I Adopted a Child, Her name is Mimi. I am a patissiere, Working in a Shop with my adopted daughter." Lulu said.

"How Sweet. Well I'm Utau Tsukiyomi... And I have a boyfriend." Utau said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ikuto glared.

"Because it's not like you need to know." Utau said.

"Anyways, I have a boyfriend, Who's name is a secret, I'm 28 still singing and proud. Childrenless." Utau said.

"Well I'm kukai and i have a girlfriend, but that's not important. I love ramen, you guys probaly know. You know ramen is great.. Did you guys know Ramen isn't Healthy for you? But if you Stir Fry, And add Stir Fry Foods Such as.." Kukai rambled on.

"Umm.. Souma-kun. Your Losing track of what your saying." Tadase said.

"oh. Right. Well I live in a apartment with my girlfriend, I'm 24. I have no kids." Kukai said.

"Well I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, I'm Single. (Rima Sighed relief at this) I have no kids. I Teach Dancing with my Sister, and I Also Teach Basketball.I'm 24." Nagihiko Said.

Everyone Finished there foods.

"I'm Tadase Hotori, Married to Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Who is now Nadeshiko Hotori(Nadeshiko Blushed at this) I'm 24, And live in a house with my wife." Tadase said.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'm 29 Years old, and Married to Amu Tsukiyomi, Who is mighty fine.. She has pink hair, hot eyes, hot body and.." Ikuto Rambled on.

"Onee-san, Your rambling on about Hinamori-san." Tadase said.

"Oh. Well My Wife is MY WIFE. Me and **My **Wife live in a Decent house. We have One daughter, Named Orahime." Ikuto Said, With his Signature smirk.

"W-well I'm Amu hinamori. I'm 24, My guy problems are over now.. Thank god. My Hubby is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. We live in a decent home. As ikuto said, We have one daughter named Orahime." Amu said.

Everyone stared at rima.

Rima showed an emotionless Face, As she got up.

"Hello Everyone. It's Been a while, hasn't it? Well You guys all know I'm Rima Mashiro. I'm ONE of amu's best friends. I'm Single, Living with Me, Myself and I, In a Apartment. My life isn't how i planned it, but oh well to late for that." Rima said.

Everyone Frowned.

* * *

Everyone Except Rima, Left Nagihiko's Mansion.

Nagihiko And Rima Were there.

"So life isn't how you planned it?" Nagihiko said.

"No." Rima said.

"Rima I've been wanting to ask you something." Nagihiko asked.

"What." Rima asked.

"What are you thankful for?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm Thankful for High School." Rima asked.

"Why high school? I thought you didn't like high school." Nagihiko said.

"Because the laughs that everyone shared, The smiles I smiled, And.." Rima paused.

_"For the kiss we always shared, Nagihiko." Rima said._

__"W-what?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nagihiko... Without you... I was nothing. I love you, and i still do. I know in movies the guys usually ask this..." Rima said, and paused again.

_"PLEASE MARRY ME!" Rima said._

__..

Odd Silence.

Then there was something soft agaisnt Rima's lips.

"I do." Nagihiko said, as if they were at a wedding.

"8 Years.." Rima said.

"Yes, Rima. 8 Years." Nagihiko said.

* * *

**You probaly think this is crappy.**

**oh well r&r**


End file.
